


Hugs

by imjustamadae



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, i love these two dorks honestly., its canon that everyone passes out on lucifer and you cant convince me otherwise., say goodbye to your dignity lucifer, the devil is really just a big pillow.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustamadae/pseuds/imjustamadae
Summary: Lucifer makes a deal with Trixie to stop her from smothering him with her hugs.Needless to say it backfires.





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a one-off of my other fic I did, where Chloe had married The-Ex-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named.  
> I thought of this scene, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to put it in the next chapter (that i may or may not write), but I wanted to keep it. So here! (fyi, chloe is no longer with pierce in this, don't shed any rage filled tears my friends.)

It had been only a day since The Detective parted with Pierce, on their anniversary no less, and Chloe had invited Lucifer over for a late, casual dinner, as an apology for stealing his California King-sized bed. And maybe to have him there for comfort.  
He arrived on time, but was waiting for The Detective to get out of the shower.

That's when she spotted him.

___

"Lucifer!!!" squealed Trixie, running, and hitting him full force as she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist in resemblance of a hug.

"Ah-Yes, hello, Child." He greeted reluctantly, giving the top of her head a few pats. The spawn always gave her welcomings in such a loud and... uncomfortable manner.

Trixie looked up at him, beaming with a big goofy grin on her face. "I haven't seen you in _forever!"_ she stated dramatically, squeezing his waist harder and snuggling her face into his side.

He tried prying her little hands off of him, but gave up with a disgruntled sigh. Stubborn just like her mother.  
"A year and two days, actually." he replied.

She let go, finally, looking back up at him.  
"Pick me up?" she requested, staring with big brown puppy eyes.

He frowned, retracting himself. "Absolutely _not."_

In response, she tilted her head, questioning him. "Why?"

He huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"Why would I want to?" he answered.

Children were so unpleasant, with their unnecessary amount of requests and questions. As if he, Lucifer Morningstar, would surrender and appease the small urchin.

"'Cause you like me." Trixie folded her arms, giving him a determined look.

He had to scoff at that. The nerve. He most certainly does not like children. He doesn't hate Beatrice, she's The Detective's daughter, but he was under no obligation to "like" her.

"How ever did you come to that conclusion." he countered, quirking an eyebrow.

She tapped her foot impatiently, pouting her lips. She knew he wasn't going to get it without an explanation. She utterly adored having Lucifer around, but even she would admit that Lucifer's a big dummy sometimes.

"Because," she dragged out, dropping her arms and resting them on her hips. "You like my Mommy, you let me hug you, you'd do ANYTHING to protect me, and you let me drive your car." she paused. "Okay, well, I didn't actually get to drive it, but still." 

He furrowed his eyebrows, not quite understanding what her point was. "And that proves that I like you, some how?" he asked, annoyed.  
This child is going to be the death of him. Mentally, at least.

Trixie bounced, latching onto him once again. "Yep!" she purposely ignored how he groaned in displeasure.

Okay. He's definitely had enough sticky hand touching for today. He had to think of some kind of deal.  
Letting out a sigh, he submitted to her will.  
The lord of hell did not have a soft spot for her. Certainly not. What he offers next is absolutely necessary.

"Alright. I will lift you." 

Trixie immediately smiled, reaching her arms up. 

_"If,"_ he continued.  
"You vow not to give me another one of your... "hugs" for the evening." 

She smiled wide with excitement. "Okay! I promise. Cross my heart." 

And with that, he lifted her up into his arms, securing her onto the side of his hip.

The little imp had the nerve to giggle.

He was never going to escape this prison of small, delicate, ...child arms. He had been played.  
The devil. Outwitted by a tiny mortal.

She nuzzled her face into his shirt, sighing happily.  
He could feel her pint-sized body resting against him, and- ... _Oh no._  
No no no no.  
She is not going to sleep on him. Absolutely not. No way will he let her-

...

And she's snoring.  
"...Bloody hell."

Chloe walked down from the stairs, dressed in a cotton t-shirt and jeans, a towel still wrapped around her hair.  
Realizing what she just walked into, she stifled a laugh.

He was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
